The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, which is provided with a regulation member for regulating the tip position of a recording sheet to be conveyed to image forming unit.
A conventionally-known image forming apparatus is provided with a registration roller (regulation member) for regulating the tip position of a recording sheet located upstream of image forming unit in the recording sheet conveyance direction (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-124753, for example). Specifically, the image forming apparatus has a curved part, which curves outward, formed at a horseshoe-shaped paper path provided between the registration roller and a conveyance roller for conveying a recording sheet to the registration roller. Such a structure makes it possible to prevent wrinkling of a recording sheet, since the recording sheet can be deflected at the curved part when the recording sheet conveyed by the conveyance roller hits the registration roller.